Dulce Flagelo
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: Cuando el cuerpo no espera lo que llaman "amor". KibaHina/OneShot/Lime.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

_Song: Canción animal - Soda estéreo._

* * *

**-DULCE FLAGELO -**

**•••**

_**C**_uatro manos yacían apoyadas en los blancos y mojados azulejos de aquellas aguas termales. Ambas bocas emanaban vapor al compás del vaivén de sus caderas. Se encontraban en estado hipnótico. Una cortina de cálida agua los bañaba tal como una cascada, única y fiel testigo de su imprevisto encuentro.

Sintió su cuerpo advertirle la convulsión final y decidió bajar las revoluciones. Sus enormes manos le abarcaron la pequeña cintura, mientras acariciaba su viente y hundía el rostro en su cabello húmedo para inundarse del aroma que este emanaba. Exhaló y con el escapó un gemido ronco, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más lentos, quería que el momento se torne infinito, deseaba encontrarse dentro de ella por siempre. No iba ser salvaje y egoísta, como con las demás. Ella era especial, la excepción a todas las reglas de su vida, desde que posó sus selváticas pupilas en esa pequeña fisonomía y podrá jurar que aquella vez, apenas tenia uso de la razón.

La dueña de todas sus bajezas. Quien sabe cuantas noches le había dedicado escondido en la profundidad de su sábanas. Nadie lograría acertar cuantas veces fueron las que el sufrió envuelto en la resignación total, al saber que esa diosa inmaculada solo viviría para el en su mente, ya que se encontraba notablemente perdida por su némesis, el inadmisible Naruto Uzumaki, o al menos ese resultado le brindaban sus ecuaciones mentales.

No predecía que era lo que ocurriría una vez que dieran por finalizada la explosión de los sentidos. ¿Volverían ser amigos? ¿desconocidos? ¿compañeros?. Las dudas parecían enterrarse en todo su cuerpo y lo herían en tanto experimentaba el placer más grande que podría existir y sospechaba que algo tan prodigioso ocurra dos veces en la misma vida. Era un flagelo, dulce ... tan dulce.

Pero jamás debería quedar en evidencia. Ante los ojos de toda Konoha, ella era solamente una compañera de equipo y buena amiga. Siempre denegaría cualquier disparatada cuestión, por más presionado que se encontrara; aunque Shino le haya lanzado más de mil indirectas el jamás se iba a dar por aludido. La Hyuga solo vivía en lo más insondable de sus pensamientos. Prefería privarse de los placeres mundados que la muchacha le provocaría hipotéticamente hablando, antes que confesar y tirar los dados para ver que decidía la suerte. Para Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga era un tabú.

Pero todo se fue al caño aquella noche en que dando por finalizada una compleja misión de Kirigakure los "Doce de Konoha" decidieron darse un renovador baño en las aguas termales y el idiota de Naruto hizo la famosa propuesta indecorosa _— _Echemos una miradita a las chicas_— _si, así de estúpida fue su propuesta. Claro, todos iban soltarle un "No" a unísono si es que el no hubiera soltado esas mágicas siete palabras _—_ Aprendí un Jutsu de escondite y camuflaje.

Allí estaban todos entonces, inclusive Neji, agolpados en un rincón de la habitación, sin omitir sonido para no ser descubiertos por el Byakugan de Hinata, el ojo blanco que todo lo ve. Naruto se burló y los juzgo de hipócritas, pero eso ahora no importaba, el objetivo era otro y por el momento no se estaba llevando a cabo ya que las kunoichis se encontraban sumergidas en el pileton.

En tanto Kiba no levantaba la vista del tatami, consideraba su integridad mental si lo hacia y venia a Hinata desnuda bañada por el cristalino liquido. Pero entonces ocurrió una de estas situaciones inesperadas las cuales te dejan pasmado en un momento cualquiera de tu día:

_—_ Vamos Hinata, confiesa _—_ presionó Ino dedicándole una azul mirada llena de malicia.

La inhibida Hinata intentaba responder pero no lograba hilvanar una frase_—_ I..Ino yo ..

_—_ Relájate, estamos entre mujeres y todas hemos confesado, ahora respondemos ¿te gusta Kiba?.

El Inuzuka no pudo definir el momento preciso en el que vivió una sensación símil a todas las almas del inframundo recorriéndole las venas al tiempo que sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre el. Trago en seco esperando escuchar la negación de su amiga, pero fue Ino quien arremetió de nueva cuenta contra la muchacha:

_—_ ¿Al menos lo has observado? ¡debe ser un salvaje! _—_ todas rieron exageradamente en función a la explicita afirmación de la muchacha.

_—_ Roarrr _—_ gruño Naruto en forma de burla en el odio del confundido muchacho, acción que produjo que Shikamaru le aseste un golpe por descuidado ¿Que seria de ellos si eran descubiertos? que problemático era todo.

_—_ Bueno yo .. _—_ la respuesta de Hinata era inminente, entonces Kiba decidió alzar la vista y la encontró inmersa en el agua, con sus largos y húmedos cabellos pegados en su rostro, visión que le produjo una dolorosa punzada en la zona más baja de su ser. Mientras labios se separaron y temblaron, puso su mejor gesto de resignación y decidió escucharla, deseando en realidad no conocer la respuesta y así fue como, decidió nuevamente desviar su mirada hacia algún punto perdido.

_—_ El.. el .. Kiba-kun ... el me gusta mucho _—_ confesó y el lugar se plagó de un histérico grito femenino y aplausos, en tanto el chico perro sentía como su corazón se le salia del pecho. Pero si bien no esperaba en sus mas remotas ideas esa respuesta, jamás estaría preparado para oír lo que venia a continuación _—_ Lo... lo he visto entrenando sin camisa y...

_—_ ¿Yyy? _—_ gritaron todas al mismo tiempo que a Chouji se le escapo un impaciente "¿y?". La especulación de los doce era tal como una situación de penal.

La chica percibió la tensión de lugar y gritó para luego sumergir su muy sonrojado rostro en el agua_—_ ¡Vi sus bronceados músculos y me ha excitado muchísimo!.

Mientras la confesión por parte de la dulce y tímida hereda había desconcertado a todos. Kiba envolvía su parte inferior con una toalla y se encaminaba a la salida del lugar, sin poner hilar un solo pensamiento, sin poder atar un solo cabo ¿como era que? le resultaba inverosímil.

Momentos después del impacto. Cuando todos se hallaban ya con sus respectivas vestiduras, el seguía sin vestirse y con su cabello escurriendo agua por todo el lugar, surcando el solitario pasillo del hotel envuelto en un montón de ideas inconexas y cuestiones que le llovían del mas allá.

_—_ Como fue que ..._—_ se preguntó.

_—_ So...solo sucedió _—_ sintió su columna congelarse al volver escuchar esa suave voz y ver la sutil figura de Hinata frente a el, solo la blanquecina tela de la toalla lo privaba de devorar con los ojos su majestuosa tez.

Otra punzada.

Rascó su nuca, intento comprender la situación, eran muchos espasmos para un solo día _—_ ¿Hinata acaso tu?.

_—_ Se.. se que estabas ahí y escuchaste lo que dije y ...

Era demasiado, no soportaría esa tortura, esa agonía ni un segundo mas. Levantó la cortina de la entrada a el piletón y en un trascendental acto, hizo lo que en todos estos años había jurado jamás llevar a cabo. La suerte estaba echada y con ella, decidió inmolarse:

_—_ ¿Entramos?.

* * *

**N/A:** Kiba fue mi primer amor-animé, no lo podia dejar pasar :3


End file.
